Family Ties
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Angeles' world is turned upside down by a shocking secret from her father's will. She feels alone until another surprising revelation occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

It was time. Angeles had pushed the reading of her father's will back several times. The war against the First Order was over, and she and the Senate were transferring their offices to Coruscant. But the time had come. She was back on Naboo, at her family estate.

The lawyer came over. He held two manila envelopes in his hand. They sat in the living room. Angeles patiently waited until the lawyer played the video disk, which was in one of the envelopes.

"I am Les Dollslayer, and this is my last will and testament," she heard her late father's voice say. "All of my possessions, from my family estate to my personal finances, I leave to my daughter Angeles, and to any of her immediate family members."

Angeles sighed. He father had thought she would be married with a family of her own by now. But she couldn't, not with the galaxy just recovering from a devastating war. Maybe someday, but not now.

"I need my lawyer to step out of the room now," she heard her father's voice say. Angeles' eyebrow was raised as the lawyer paused the video.

"Why are you stopping the video?" she asked.

"Because I was told to by your father," the lawyer replied. "Please contact me tomorrow so that I can start the process of transferring his property and finances to you."

"Of course." The lawyer left, and Angeles hit the play button to continue the video

"Angeles, you may be wondering why I had the lawyer step out of the room," Les said. She nodded her head in agreement. The video played on.

"There is a personal matter than I needed to let you know about. It is up to you who you want to share this with."

"Angeles, you know how much your mother and I loved you. When you were young, we always agreed on how to raise you. Except in one area."

"I wanted to tell you, but Angel did not. She said she wanted to let you know only after both of us had passed away. I relented, even though I disagreed with her. I pray that you can forgive your mother and I."

"Why is he saying this?" Angeles uttered out loud in confusion.

"Angeles, your mother and I has trouble trying to have a family of our own," Les admitted. "We tried for many years to get pregnant, with no success. We had accepted that we would never have a child of our own."

"I was trying to negotiate a peace treaty on Mandalore. The clans were fighting against the Death Watch members. There was a young woman we met, named Ursula Covington. She was seventeen, the daughter of a servant to the Prime Minister of Mandalore. Ursula had come to us privately, saying that she was pregnant and frightened."

"Your mother and I discussed the situation with Ursula. She wanted to escape the man that had gotten her pregnant. She said..."

Angeles saw her father pause, tearing up. He took a deep breath and continued.

"She said that if we got her off of Mandalore, she would give us her unborn child. We asked Ursula if she truly wanted to give up her baby. She said she wanted us to raise her child."

"Why is he telling me this?" Angeles thought to herself.

"So we took Ursula from Mandalore, and she came to live with us. In time, we found out she was having a girl. We were overjoyed, especially your mother. Angele always said she wanted a girl."

"Ursula went into labor, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with brown eyes and a patch of black hair."

"WHAT?" Angeles uttered in shock.

"We decided to name the baby after the both of us. Angeles, you are the baby we adopted. Ursula loved you enough to give you up for adoption. In the envelope is your actual birth certificate and a letter from her. All she asked was that you do not search for your biological father. He was an evil man. She did not want you to ever be hurt by him."

"We officially adopted you a few days later. Ursula left with many tears. She told us if she was older, she would have raised you by herself. We asked her to keep in contact with us, but she said it would not be fair to you or to us if she did."

"I am sorry if you are upset over this, baby girl. But please remember, you are my daughter. A family is not made by blood. It is made by the love they have for each other. You will always be my baby girl, the one that I adore with all of my heart."

"l love you, Angeles. I pray someday you will understand why we kept this a secret from you. Goodbye, baby girl. May the Force always be with you,' were the final words her father said before the video ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Angeles saw the envelope left behind by the lawyer. Tentatively, she opened it. She pulled out a birth certificate. It had the name Angeles Covington on it, with her birth date. The parents listed on the certificate were Ursula Covington and Skeet Shipshooter. It also listed her weight, hair and eye color.

"I can't believe this!" Angeles gasped. "All these years, I thought I was born on Naboo. I thought I was the daughter of Angel and Les Dollslayer. Now I don't know who I am!"

She bowed her head and cried. She wanted to deny it, but the truth was there in writing. She was adopted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angeles yelled. She wiped her tears and remembered that a letter from her biological mother was in the envelope. Taking a deep breath, she slipped the letter out and opened it.

"Dear Angeles," the letter began. "I am writing this letter before leaving you in the care of Angel and Les. I wish I had the strength to stay with you. But I am only seventeen. I cannot take care of myself, much less a newborn. So I made the hardest decision in my life to give you for adoption."

"They love you so much, Angeles. I knew it was the right choice to make, for your sake. My heart aches, knowing that I have to leave you behind. But please know, just because I leave you, that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I pray you will have a wonderful life with the Dollslayers."

"The only thing I ask of you is that you do not search for your biological father. He is an evil man, and I do not want you to be hurt by him, like he hurt me."

"I love you Angeles, and I always will. Love, Ursula."

The tears streaked down her face. This woman sacrificed so that she could have a stable family, with two parents who loved her.

Angeles searched for Ursula's name on the Holonet, to see what information she could find on her biological mother. She was devastated to find out Ursula had died almost a year after she gave birth. She was able to find Ursula's death certificate.

"No," Angeles moaned, as new tears formed. The death certificate read that Ursula died due to asphyxiation from hanging. Ursula Covington had committed suicide.

"I'm sorry you suffered!" Angeles groaned. She folded the letter, and looked again at the birth certificate.

"I know they said not to find Skeet Shipshooter. But he may be the only family I have left," she said to herself. Against their wishes, she searched the Holonet for his name.

"Great," Angeles uttered bitterly. His death certificate popped up. She looked at the date of his death, and titled her head in curiousity.

"Why is that date so familiar?" she wondered. She did a search on the date, and saw that Skeet died the same day as Emperor Vader.

"That is creepy. Let's see what else is there on Skeet."

There was an article in the search, that had both Skeet and Vader's name in it. Angeles clicked the article and was shocked by what it said.

Skeet Shipshooter was the medical doctor on Vader's Star Destroyer! No wonder neither her parents nor Ursula wanted her to find him! She scrolled down and found a picture of him.

Angeles gasped in horror. She had met him. He was the doctor who injected her with the serum to cause her pain, when she was Vader's prisoner.

"Bastards!" she growled angrily. Did Skeet know she was his daughter? Did Vader or Hux know? They were all dead, so she could not ask them.

She laid down on the couch and cradled herself. This was horrible. Not only were her adoptive parents dead, so were her biological parents. Angeles truly felt alone.

Her thought were interrupted by a call coming into her computer. She looked and saw that it was Ben Kenobi calling her. Drying her tears, she answered the video call.

"Hello, Ben," Angeles said to him, as calmly as she could.

"Hello," Ben replied. "I have good news. Padme and I were able to sell the house on Tatooine. Were you able to secure for us a home on Naboo?"

"Yes. You will be living in the former estate of Senator Padme Amidala."

Ben titled his head and asked,

"Angeles, what is wrong?"

She bit her lip. Both Ben and Padme were Force Sensitive. Trying to hide the truth now would be pointless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

"My apologies, Ben," Angeles replied. "I just found out I was adopted. I'm in shock right now."

"Understood," he replied, his voice full of compassion. "How did you find out, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I found out at the reading of my father's will. The reading was pushed back due to the end of the war, and the transition afterwards. My mother did not want me to know about it until they were both deceased."

"Do you know who your biological parents are?"

"Yes, and were. Both of them are dead." Ben gave Angeles a sympathetic look.

"Apparently, I was not born on Naboo," Angeles continued. "My birth certificate says I was born on Mandalore."

"Mandalore?" Ben uttered in surprise, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. My biological parents were both Mandalorians."

"I am sorry to see they are both deceased. My parents were Mandalorians, too."

"I did not know you were Mandalorian, Ben," Angeles said, surprised by his revelation.

"I didn't know myself, until a couple of years ago. What are their names?"

Angeles took a deep breath. Maybe Ben could tell her about her parents.

"My biological mother's name was Ursula Covington. Name ring a bell?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Sorry," Ben replied. Angeles saw Caleb Syndulla, the boy Ben and Padme were adopting, approach Ben's side.

"Caleb, go back to bed," Ben told the Twilek boy. He saw Angeles on the screen.

"Hi, Senator Dollslayer!" Caleb said with excitement in his voice.

"Hello, Caleb," Angeles said. "Ben is right, you should head to bed."

"I can't. Padme is sleeping, and I need to be here for Ben." The boy climbed onto Ben's lap.

"For me?" Ben questioned Caleb. "I'm in a private conversation with the Senator."

"The senator is telling you about how she found out she was adopted, right?" was the boy's response. Ben's face was red in embarrassment.

"Caleb, now you know better than to listen to people's private conversations..." Ben scolded him.

"But I wasn't, I promise! I just wanted to be here when your father's name is mentioned."

"My father's name? That's it, off to bed you go!"

"His name is Skeet Shipshooter, isn't it?" Caleb suddenly blurted out.

Angeles' face went pale. Caleb said her biological father's name. He said Ben's father was Skeet Shipshooter!

Now looking at Angeles, he said,

"His name is on the paper she is holding."

Ben's eyes widened in disbelief. Angeles held the birth certificate closer to the screen, so that Ben could see it.

"He's right," Angeles gasped. "My biological father was Skeet Shipshooter."

"I told you, Ben," Caleb said softly, as he hugged him. Ben stared at Angeles, who was now crying.

"I think the both of us need to take a DNA test when you get to Naboo," she managed to say. "I hope it's true, Ben. I have no family left."

"I hope so, too," Ben replied. Hearing him say that comforted Angeles.

"It's getting late. You need to put Caleb to bed. Have a good night, Ben."

"Same to you, Angeles." He disconnected the call.

Angeles closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. So much had changed in just a short period of time!

"Please be true," Angeles prayed out loud. "Please let Ben be my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Angeles was scared. If it wasn't true, she would truly be an orphan. But if it was true, she would have to tell Ben about their biological father.

"How did the two of us come from that evil bastard?" she questioned. She needed to talk to somebody about this. So she dialed her watch.

"Poe, can you come over?" Angeles asked her best friend, the man she was secretly in love with.

"Sure," Poe replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

As soon as he arrived, Angeles sat him down and told him everything. Once she finished, Poe said,

"Wow. The Force does work in mysterious ways!"

"Why do you say that?" she questioned him.

"Think about it. You almost separated Caleb from Ben and Padme. Then you find out you were adopted. After that, Caleb reveals that you and Ben have the same biological father."

"We may have the same biological father. We still need to do a DNA test."

"Regardless, don't you think it is weird that a little six year old boy would know about Skeet Shipshooter?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it is odd..." Angeles thought for a moment, then had a realization.

"Poe, Caleb is Force sensitive!" she exclaimed. "Oh Maker! No wonder he didn't want to be separated from Ben and Padme!"

"I suspect that he has known the truth about your connection with Ben for awhile. I just have a gut feeling about it," Poe admitted.

"Poe, I'm scared. If it is true, I have to tell Ben that Skeet was the medical doctor on Vader's ship. I am having a hard time accepting the fact that my own flesh and blood hurt me..."

Angeles broke down in tears. Poe tightly embraced her, as she wept.

"Your father will always be Les Dollslayer. Your mother will always be Angel Dollslayer. They were the ones to raise you, to love and support you. They did not care if you were not theirs biologically, they still adored you. You need to remember that, whether Ben turns out to be your brother or not."

Angeles sighed. Poe was right. Les and Angel Dollslayer were her parents. It was still a shock, knowing that she was adopted. But then she remembered how much they loved her.

"Whatever happens, remember that you have Finn and I," Poe told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I do," she softly responded. To herself, she said, "You are my family." She relaxed in Poe's arms, at peace with herself.

 **Authors note: The DNA test was done, and Ben and Angeles are brother and sister!**


End file.
